


Tie Me Up

by AgentOfShip



Series: A Story In Miscommunications Verse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fitz is oblivious, Fluff and Smut, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Jemma is frustrated, Jemma is horny, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Ties, Use of restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: After a promising start of day rudely interrupted by a phone call from their boss, Jemma cannot seem to get what she wants from her boyfriend all day. Maybe she just has to tie him up to make sure he doesn't go anywhere.





	Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I didn't get to finish for KinkBingo and thought would fit in nice for smut week's kink day theme. It's part of my "A Story In Miscommunications" verse and is set about a year after the main story and a few months after Headstart. 
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley who knows this verse better than I do and was very helpful :)

"What's the occasion?" 

Fitz raised his eyebrows in confusion as he looked at her in the mirror. 

"Haven't seen you wear a tie in ages. Are you meeting my parents again?" she asked, grinning, and he rolled his eyes as he turned around, tie hanging limply around his neck. She took it as her cue to continue for him. He knew how to tie it perfectly himself, of course, but having her take care of those little things for him always relaxed him. She let the silky fabric slid between her fingers to adjust the length of each side before looking up at him expectantly. 

"Coulson said to look our best today," Fitz said as he stretched out his neck to let her work, and she took the opportunity to admire the beautiful line of his jaw and overall very harmonious structure of his face. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his stubbled cheek. 

"I'm pretty sure he just meant a clean shirt with no ketchup stain on it and bright smiles all around."

"Hey, that was just one time!" he protested before sighing. "They're very important potential investors and Coulson's counting on us, we cannot let him down, okay?" 

"Oh, Fitz," she let out fondly before letting go of the tie and palming his cheek instead. "It's been almost a year, you're not still scared that Coulson will suddenly decide that we're not allowed to keep working together, aren't you?" 

"No…"

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. 

"I don't know… Maybe," he said with a nervous smile and her heart clenched a little at his admission. She often had a lot of trouble understanding how someone so brilliant and sweet and so completely wonderful was so insecure. Because although she'd first mistaken it for arrogance or rudeness, it was insecurity that so often motivated his actions. And it wasn't only about work either. The first silly fight they had three months into their relationship had left him in tears. She couldn't even remember what it was about now, but Fitz had ended up begging her not to leave him. Like she would give up so easily over a silly argument after it had taken them ten years of back and forth to finally be where they were now. Jemma had never been this happy before and every day she tried to remind that he was the one responsible for it and that she never wanted to let him go. She pressed up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, sweet and slow, smiling against his mouth as his hands found their natural place around her waist. 

"Fitz," she said when she pulled back. "Coulson trusts us and he knows we're the best at what we do and we're even better when we work together. He's not going to change his mind every time we have a minor setback or because of what you're wearing for one specific meeting."

"I know, it's just…" he trailed off.

"What?" 

He shook his head and pecked the tip of her nose.

"Nothing, you're right."

"Of course, I am," she confirmed, grinning, before her smile turned softer. "And you'll be perfect today, Fitz."

"Yeah?"

"Yes! They'll love you, like everyone else does. I've been to enough of your lectures or presentations to know how good you are at this."

His expression turned a little smug. Which was exactly the attitude he needed to have today. 

"Oh yeah?" he insisted, tightening his hold on her waist and she nodded as she rolled her eyes. "So no tie necessary?" 

"Oh no, you're wearing the tie!" she replied, her voice an octave lower than she had expected it to come out as she grabbed the ends of the silky piece of cloth before she started tying it. He raised his eyebrows almost up to his hairline. 

"Suits you," she said, quickly glancing up at him as she adjusted the length and straightened the knot before pulling on one end to tighten it just a little bit. He let out a little "oh" of surprise and the low tone of his voice sent an unexpected shiver up her spine. It really had been quite a while since the last time he had worn a tie. And he had been so nervous about meeting her parents than any of the pleasant suggestions her brain had provided at the moment had been completely out of the question.

"Oh really?" he asked, slightly exaggerating his accent in that way he knew always made heat gather in her belly. One of his hands travelled down to her bum while the other moved to pull on the loose knot of her sash. 

"Mmhm… makes you look very… professional and—"

His warm hand trailed over the naked skin of her stomach and she trembled in anticipation. His other hand was kneading the flesh of her arse lazily and god, would she ever stop wanting him so much all the time? 

"And?" he whispered against her lips, his smug tone annoyingly sexy.

"And it's also very practical," she replied, grabbing the tie to pull him to her and crash her lips to his. She wound her arms around his neck and thrust her tongue into his mouth hungrily, abandoning all notion of subtlety and aiming for a quick shag now to start the day with a bang, pun intended, and more thorough, sophisticated things later. She moaned when he pulled her hips to his and she could feel the very promising bulge start to form in his trousers. She started walking backwards blindly, never breaking the kiss as she pulled him by his tie, until they hit the wall.

She moaned as his burgeoning erection pressed harder into her pelvis and she lifted a leg to hook it around his, rubbing her naked foot against his calf. She'd been aiming for the bed but having him fuck her against the wall actually sounded even more delicious and would remind her of their very wild first times. Also, he'd decided to start working out, lift weights and all that recently. Not that she though he needed it but she was always there to encourage him in his new endeavours.

"How long till we have to leave?" she mumbled against his lips as she went for the button and zip of his trousers.

His hands descended to her thighs and, as he bent his knees slightly, he lifted her up high against the wall like she weighed nothing. That last part was new and very hot. Yay for two digits push-ups! She squealed in delight and kissed him even harder as she wound her legs around his hips while he tried his best to push his trousers and boxers down without breaking the kiss or taking her legs off him. 

They were so focused on each other that they almost didn't hear her phone bip. 

"Never mind, probably just a Facebook notification or something," she said, her voice breathless and raspy against his lips when he broke the kiss. But she barely had the time to start kissing him again because the next second his own phone was bipping. 

"Small chance of it being a Facebook notification," he said, resting his forehead against hers. With a big sigh, he took one hand off her, pulled his trousers back up and grabbed his phone from his back pocket. "It's Coulson," he said and she was the one to sigh. So no starting the day with a bang, it seemed.

"Of course, it's him!"

"He wants to know if we can come as soon as possible to prepare for the meeting and compare notes," Fitz said and she could almost feel him deflating. 

"Oh I'd love to come as soon as possible," she replied, tightening her legs around his hips one last time before letting go. She wouldn't feel guilty for making Coulson wait five more minutes, but Fitz would never be able to focus now that he knew their boss was waiting. Fitz chuckled and pressed a sweet but very chaste kiss to her lips before gently bringing her down and doing up his trousers. Jemma gave his groin one last forlorn look before shrugging her robe back on. Such a waste of a good erection. 

"Sorry," Fitz said with an actual apologetic smile and her own very frustrated expression turned softer. 

"That's alright, it's not your fault," she replied before squeezing his arm and walking to her dresser to find something more appropriate to wear than her robe.

-0-0-0-

This time she was mad and _it was_ all his fault.

The presentation had gone perfectly well, exactly like she thought it would. Their Surgery Assistance Drones (or SAD as Fitz had somehow managed to get Coulson to call them) would probably be approved for production before the end of the week and with the way their day had started, Jemma would have thought Fitz would be in an especially good, _affectionate_, mood this afternoon. They had nothing terribly urgent to work on as they waited for their project to be officially approved and Jemma thought Fitz would have been up for an extra long tea break. She'd proposed several of them actually, all while bending over her desk in the nicely fitted skirt she'd chosen to wear on purpose after the moment they had in the morning and... he actually went for tea. Every single time. Not understanding while she looked so disappointed when he came back from the break room while she'd been waiting, for nothing, next to the store room.

He'd spent the day running between her lab and his, sketching and taking notes about this new idea he had during their presentation. He kept talking excitedly, his accent going full Scottish as he waved his hands in all directions, looking all sexy with his provocative tie she wanted to grab and pull to have her way with him on the nearest flat surface. And honestly, did he have to go as far as choosing such a gorgeous shade of blue for his shirt _and_ fold up his sleeves so indecently? 

Okay, so maybe she wasn't exactly mad and more completely horny. But still, after this morning, it was unfair of him to look like he did and not spare her ten minutes in a storeroom. She knew better than to compete with the attraction of a new science project. She'd been seduced that way more than once herself but until now, she'd always found the right way to distract him, even for just a little while, if she really wanted to. This time, though, he seemed completely oblivious to her signals and kept leaving her alone and frustrated as his brain kept coming up with new possibilities for his "Golden Retriever drones". Which really was unfair once more because this idea he had was very smart, genius even, and it only turned her on more and more with every passing second. What was she supposed to do? Tie him up and _force_ him to look at her while she acted like a very inapropriate sex kitten all around the lab until he finally understood what she'd wanted all day?

Wait.

Oh.

That actually sounded like another very nice use for those lovely ties. He'd be all hers, lean body, kissable lips and kissable... everything, all at her mercy. Oh, the things she could do to him, or have him do to her. Heat gathered low in her belly and she had to press her legs together. It might also be a nice opportunity to remind him that he _was_ in fact all hers and that she had no intention of letting him go. Ever.

Jemma grinned. Maybe she wasn't mad after all. 

She saved what she'd been working on and turned her computer off before going to get her coat and handbag. She knew Fitz would want to stay for at least another hour, his stomach the only thing stopping him from working on this new idea all night, and though they usually went home together, Jemma had other plans now. Plans that required her to be home before him to get ready. 

Fitz seemed surprised and a little bit hurt that she wanted to leave without him, but once she mentioned wanting to buy new shoes, he suddenly seemed very okay with the idea. She pecked him on the forehead --since he was apparently adamant about being lab appropriate now-- and walked towards the elevator, already making a mental list of the things she needed done before he was home. This was going to be a fun night. 

-0-0-0-

"Jemma?" 

"Coming!"

Fitz must have thought it strange to find the place so dark and quiet. Jemma usually used what little time they had between coming home and having dinner to do her part of the house chores to be mostly free of it on weekends. But she'd been focusing on changing the sheets and creating a nice ambiance in the bedroom and hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights in the living room when the sun had started going down. She slipped on her big fluffy robe and stepped into the living room.

"Oh Fitz," she let out as she stopped in her tracks. 

He was carrying a huge bouquet of tulips that was almost hiding his face. She loved that he was thoughtful enough to know which flowers she really liked best _and_ that he didn't go for the slightly boring all red bouquet but a multicolored one instead. It was just so pretty, like he was carrying spring in his arms. 

"Fitz, what are those for?" she asked, while talking the bouquet from him. She took a deep breath to get a good whiff of their lovely scent before putting them on the table and quickly walking into the kitchen to get a vase out of the cupboard and fill it with water.

"To celebrate the success of our project?" he said tentatively and she turned to him, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. "Also… I felt like you were mad at me for something."

She came back with the vase and quickly got rid of the plastic foil before putting the flowers in it. She supposed rearranging the flowers could wait a little longer.

"Oh, Fitz…" she said, tilting her head to the side then coming to stand right in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders. "I _was_ mad a you." 

"But—"

"I'm not anymore. I realized it was silly to want to compete with science."

"What? What do you mean?" 

"Exactly."

Fitz's eyebrows furrowed for a moment but then he shrugged and shook his head before winding his arms around her waist. It looked like it was one of those rare instances when he decided that he didn't need to understand everything she said.

"So I thought we could go out and have dinner at that Indian place you love so much to celebrate?" 

He was being so sweet and it was so tempting that she almost decided to postpone her little revenge. But then again, her "revenge" wasn't exactly a revenge and somehow, it was now even more tempting with Fitz's tie a little wonky and his scruff the exact right length.

"Sounds nice, but I'm afraid I'm not exactly dressed for it," she said, looking down at her fluffy robe with her best imitation of an innocent smile.

"Oh. Well if you'd rather have a cosy night in, I can cook if you like." 

_That_ was really tempting too because Fitz really was an excellent cook. She might hold him to it. After all, they would hopefully be exhausted and famished once she was done with him. 

"Well, a night in sounds really nice but it doesn't necessarily have to be cosy," she replied before pushing up on her tiptoes and pressing the lightest of kisses to his lips.

His brows barely had time to furrow in confusion before she pulled on the sash of her robe and let it fall to the side to reveal the lacy red ensemble she was wearing underneath along with a matching silky dark red tie of his. She'd bought the ensemble on a whim a month ago and given the absolutely unreasonable amount of money it had cost her, she had decided to keep it for a special occasion. Considering Fitz's actual audible gasp at her revelation, Jemma decided that it was already worth the money. She'd seduced him with lingerie more than once before but it never seemed to lose its appeal on him. 

"For your information, this is what I've been wearing under my clothes all day, minus the tie of course." 

That wasn't true but he had no way of knowing and she liked seeing the cogs turn in his brain. 

"Oh… Oh!" His eyes widened in realization. "That's why you were—"

"Yes, it was."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was so focused I didn't realize—"

"That's alright," she cut him off with a finger on his lips. "Am I being explicit enough now?" she asked with a teasing smirk. 

She didn't wait for his answer though and turned around to go back to their bedroom with an extra swing to her hips. Which was quite a feat when walking barefoot, Jemma thought.

Fitz was right behind her, winding his arms around her waist before she even made it to the bedroom. His lips attached to the sensitive skin of her neck, he made quick work of her robe before plastering his body to hers once more. He was warm as always and his embrace firm as he pushed his hips forward. She moaned at the promising hardness she could feel already and almost let herself get lost in the feeling. The fire that had been burning inside her all day had been reignited and he was finally on the same page. Jemma laughed as he groaned, clearly enjoying the feeling of her lacy bra and knickers under his hands and she would have gladly bent over against the wall to have him take her that way -as it had been what she wanted of him all day- but she had plans that had required time and preparation and he had missed his opportunity for a quick dirty shag hours ago.

She turned around in his arms and pecked his lips before stepping back. She couldn't help smiling at the adorable look of confusion on his face and took his hand to lead him into the bedroom. Fitz stopped a few feet away from the bed and his eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. She could imagine the whole set-up raised some questions but she decided to let his imagination fill it in as she went for his tie. She loosened it enough to get access to the buttons on his shirt but kept it around his neck. She made quick work of his shirt and untucked it from his trousers before pushing it down his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. She grazed her short nails down his chest towards his stomach until she reached his belt and he squeaked as he brought his gaze back to her. 

She smiled as she nodded towards where the bed was stripped from the covers and only their pillows and a few of his ties were set up on the side. All the candles she'd lit up were giving everything a nice warm glow, especially his silky ties she'd chosen specifically for that reason. She was quite proud of herself. 

"So I had a few things in mind…" she let out, hoping the low tone of her voice didn't betray her nervousness. They certainly had a rather creative sex life up until now but they never tried something like had before. 

"Well alright then Mrs Grey, how can I help?" he asked with a lopsided grin and she relaxed a little as she grabbed his tie to bring his face closer. 

"Don't call me that," she whispered against his lips. 

"Alright… then what should I call you? Mistress?" 

She could feel his grin against her lips. She had a feeling he wasn't taking this all very seriously so she'd have to show him.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said before capturing his lips in a languorous kiss, her hands threading into his hair, messing it up before biting his lower lip lightly and pulling back. "Doctor will be enough," she added and with that, grabbed his tie once more, turned them around and pushed him onto the bed.

"Move back," she said and she grinned internally when he didn't hesitate to obey, looking up at her with dark hooded eyes. 

She climbed onto the bed and moved on her hands and knees until she was straddling his thighs. She bent down and pressed her lips to his, peppering them with feather like kisses that soon had him groan in frustration. She grabbed his hand when he tried to wind his arm around her waist and pinned it to the mattress. He groaned again but from the way his hips pushed up against her core, she doubted it was in frustration this time. Knowing he wasn't one to give up so easily, she grabbed his other hand and pinned it over his head with the other as she kept on teasing him. She diverted her kisses to his jaw, his neck, his shoulders until she reached his very sensitive pulse point. He moaned something fierce when she bit his skin and she delighted at the idea that it probably wouldn't take much more for him to come. But she needed her hands for that. 

Letting go of one hand, she grabbed one of the ties she'd laid out earlier and nodded towards the bed post. Again, he didn't hesitate and extended his arm for her attach it. She hadn't had the time to research the proper way to tie it so she made it quite loose, trusting Fitz would not try to break free. She didn't have to suggest he did the same with his other hand and soon, here he was, tied to the bed for her to enjoy. 

A little thrill coursed through her veins as she looked down and he was looking up at her, his face a mix of lust, frustration and a deep trust. She loved him so much. How could he ever think he wasn't enough? Bending over once more, she kissed him a little deeper before moving back. 

"So you're ok with all that, yeah?" she whispered against his lips. 

"Very ok," he replied, grinning as he pushed his hips up once more. 

His trousers needed to go. She went for his belt and zip and pulled it down, along with his pants, making sure to touch his cock as little as possible as it sprung free from its constraint.

"Jemma," he whined as she took her sweet time pulling his trousers and pants all the way down and letting them fall on the floor. 

All his muscles were tense, his bum as it pushed up from the mattress, but also his thighs and calves as she ran her fingers lightly across his skin, making it erupt in goosebumps. He just looked so delicious, all spread out for her. She just didn't know where to begin. But she knew he deserved a little bit more teasing after making her wait like he did today. So she reached for another tie and pressed a kiss to his hip. He trembled in anticipation but she started going down instead, kissing the inside of his thigh and all the way down to his ankle until she could tie his leg to the bedpost as well. Then, she took the other, spreading them apart a bit and did the same. He didn't protest for a second but was letting out little whimpers that told her they were truly made for each other. She hadn't thought about doing this before this afternoon but she was enjoying it even more than she had imagined, and in the meantime, Fitz seemed like he'd only been waiting for it.

She kissed his ankle and started going up, running her tongue on his skin as she did, trying to find new sensitive spots. He moaned when she licked behind his knee so she did it again until it made his hips push up from the mattress and her name come out of his lips low and raspy. She continued on her path north, carefully avoiding his hard cock, and leaving a line of kisses up his chest. He was panting and his face was a perfect mix of lust and frustration when she came to hover over him and she grinned in satisfaction. He looked to be really close to where she wanted him now.

"Was there something you wanted from me, Fitz?" she whispered against his lips.

"Jemma, please."

"Oh right, of course," she said descending the slightest bit before reattaching her lips and sucking onto that lovely bit of freckled skin between his neck and shoulder. "I haven't nearly paid enough attention to your neck," she said going up again. He moaned again and she knew she wouldn't resist going down on him much longer. But before that, she focused on the fine skin of his pulse point, sucking long enough to make sure she'd give him a hickey he would, unfortunately, have to hide by wearing a tie the next day. 

"Jemma, I swear if you don't—"

She lightly bit his nipple before circling her tongue around it and he whimpered almost pathetically. She knew Fitz's skin was really quite sensitive already but she was discovering so many new spots and it made her want him even more knowing she could drive him crazy the same way he'd always done when exploring her body. She should have tied him to the bed a long time ago. 

She went back to kneeling between his legs for a moment as she took her time admiring him. His broad shoulders, subtly developed pectorals, his flushed skin, and even his hip bones standing out quite nicely in this position. He was so gorgeous and he was all hers. She ran her fingers over said hip bones and his hips pushed up the mattress, also reminding her of his very nice erection, standing at an almost 90 degree angle, precum already leaking from the head. He was hard and red and very much ready for her, which made her squirm and press her legs together. She knew exactly what she wanted to do now. Pulling on one side of her tie, she let the other slide down slowly, making sure the soft, silky fabric would touch his cock as it went down before discarding it at the end of the bed along with Fitz's clothes. The simple contact made her realize how tightly wound up she was as well and she cupped her tits through her bra to relieve some of her desire. She squeezed and plucked her nipple and closed her eyes, imagining those were his hands instead of her own touching her like that. 

"Fitz," she moaned out loud. 

"Bloody hell, Jemma, that's-that' the sexiest thing, I'm so-so…" 

She opened her eyes again to find him barely able to keep his eyes open as he bit his lip so hard she thought he might draw blood. There he was. Completely desperate, just as she wanted him. She moved back a little further and bent over to lick a long line from the base to the head of his cock. The properly sinful moan he let out made even more wetness gather between her legs and she whimpered as she finally closed her lips around the head. He tried to say something but the meaning was lost between the noises of pleasure he was letting out. She moved down, taking as much of him as she could, then started bobbing her head. She wasn't expecting him to last long so she immediately went for deep and fast. He was moaning and groaning non-stop, his hips stuttering slightly as he was pulled back by his restraints. God, she loved him when he lost control like that, especially now that she was so completely responsible for his pleasure. His cock was twitching with every one of her movements and it was making her own desire more and more pressing. She cupped his balls and started massaging and squeezing as she picked up an even faster rhythm. He whimpered and after only a few more passes, his sack drew tight and he went completely still.

"Jemma!" he cried out as he released inside her mouth. She kept sucking him more slowly to draw out his pleasure and licked him clean before releasing his softening cock.

For a moment, he seemed to have passed out from the orgasm and, however proud that made her feel, she just couldn't wait any longer. She plunged a hand between her legs and pushed the soaked crotch of her knickers to the side, moaning as she finally found her swollen clit. She rubbed circles over it for a moment before plunging two fingers inside her channel. She moaned in relief as her muscles milked her digits and she started moving. She spread her legs further apart and keened as she hit her sweet spot.

"Jemma," Fitz said, his voice a little sleepy but still full of lust, and she forced her eyes open. "Let me help, come on up." 

She shook her head and smiled wickedly as she brought one hand to her tit instead as she kept working her fingers inside her. Of course she would come up in a moment but she wanted to tease him some more. Also, she needed to come quickly first and then, she wanted his cock inside her. She knew she was being greedy but she'd missed him all day and the whole situation was driving her mad with lust. And she knew how much it turned him on to see her touch herself. On good days, Fitz had a very short refractory period and she was counting on that right now. Her legs were tingling and her toes curling and she was already so close. So she picked up the rhythm and brought her thumb to her clit. Her head fell backwards as pleasure overwhelmed her.

"Fitz..."

"Oh come on, Jemma. You can't say my name like that and not let me touch you!"

God, how did she never realize him being so desperate was such a turn on? She wondered what she could make him do to get what he wanted.

"Touch me?" she asked, slowing down the movement of her hand as she ran the other down her breast. "Is that all you want or was there something specific you wanted to do?"

"I told you, just come on up!"

"But to do what?" she asked, whimpering as she pulled her fingers from her body. For someone who had done such dirty things to her, he was always surprisingly shy about saying the words. Fitz whined in frustration so she moved above him on her hands and knees and ran the finger that had been in her pussy a moment ago across his lips. He darted his tongue out to lick it, looking at her with hungry, desperate eyes and her toes curled.

"I want to lick your pussy and suck on your clit and I want you to hump my face until you come so hard you'll need the whole night to recover."

Fuck! She could probably come from that dirty talk alone. And the thing was, he could give her such earth shattering orgasms when it was the right time.

"Well, since you're asking so nicely," she said, going for confident and teasing but probably ending up sounding shaky and impatient anyway. 

She quickly divested herself of her knickers and moved a little further up, trying to find the right angle before--

"Oh," she moaned as Fitz wiggled his tongue directly against her swollen clit. 

He gave her a few long licks from bottom to top and returned to taking care of her clit. He was making the most delightful noises and she didn't resist moving her hips. In tandem with the movement of his lips and tongue, it was perfect and she soon found herself on the edge, desperate for that last little thing that would bring her over. And just as promised, he sucked her clit between his lips and she was catapulted into a climax so strong it took her breath away and she could only gasp out her pleasure. She held onto the headboard as she felt like all her muscles were spasming at once. 

As the wave receded, she quickly lifted a leg over him so she could fall in a heap on the bed and not smother him. 

When she looked up, his smile was a mix of dopey and smug. He had done a really through job as always but she suspected the intensity of her climax also had to do with how much she enjoyed having him all to herself and for him to have liked it as well. And talking about enjoying himself, she looked down and was very satisfied to find him hard again. Summoning the last of her energy, she crawled backwards until she was at the end of the bed and she could free one leg. He sighed and lifted it, rolling his ankle as she moved to the other one. 

"Thank you," he let out sleepily. "Come back up now, I want to hold you and not let you go until we're too famished to stay in bed."

That was sweet and actually sounded delightful but she was not done with him. 

"Oh no, I just needed your legs closer for what's to come," she said as she quickly rid herself of her bra. 

Sighing in relief to be finally free of her own very pretty but quite uncomfortable lacy restraints, she settled back onto the bed and straddled his hips. 

"God, you're beautiful when you're all wild like that. Set me free, please? I-I-I want to kiss you, I want to suck on those nipples, massage away the marks on your body and leave others just like you love them." 

The idea was awfully tempting, and he was being sweet even as he was horny, but they weren't going to do this everyday and she wanted to enjoy him like that, all squirmy and hot and desperate for her. She bent down to kiss him, hard and hungry as the hard line of his cock pressed into her belly before whispering against his lips.

"Not yet..."

And then she lifted her hips and sank back down on him easily. Fitz groaned as she started rolling her hips. Now that she'd already come once, she could take her time building them both up into an orgasm. Their relationship had been complicated at the beginning and they hadn't even been friends when they started sleeping together. After years of being enemies, as ridiculous as that sounded now, it was sex that had brought them together. But as there were not supposed to be feelings involved at the time, it had often been quick, passionate affairs that usually ended much sooner than Jemma would have wanted. Which was why, even today after being officially together for more than a year, it still felt like a precious gift to be allowed to take their time and enjoy their connection without having to rush towards orgasm. 

She grazed the skin of his torso from his stomach to his chest, stopping over his heart and smiling when she felt a fast, strong beat under her palm. The steady movement of her hips was slowly starting to light every nerve ending on fire and she picked up a faster rhythm. Moans started to escape her throat and Fitz joined her. He was so beautiful like that, barely able to keep his eyes open and his muscles shiny with sweat. Bending his legs, he planted them on the mattress and started pushing up in time with her, hitting that sweet spot inside her.

"Fitz!" she squeaked, almost losing balance for a second. 

"Jemma, I want... need... touch you"

She loved it when he mumbled and his accent went all thick and barely comprehensible during sex, when he was so far gone his brain couldn’t even form coherent sentences.

"Like that you mean?" she asked, whimpering as she cupped her sensitive tits, circling her fingers around the nipples like Fitz always did with his tongue. 

Fitz groaned, his hips pushing up into her harder but then his expression changed a bit. He looked desperate but not the "I need to come" kind of desperate. 

"Please," he whispered and for the first time, she noticed him pulling on his restraints. This was the closest to the safe word they should have agreed on before doing this and she bent forward immediately, pressing a tender and reassuring kiss to his lips. 

"I'm sorry," she said, reaching for his left hand and easily untying the knot before going for the other. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel uncomfortable. This was supposed to be fun and kinky and he had to want to be at her mercy for it to work. "So sorry, I thought that was..." She trailed off as she felt a knot forming in her throat.

He sat up and engulfed her in his arms before she could say more. 

"No no no Jemma," he mumbled, covering all accessible skin with kisses as his hands trailed down to her bum. 

She moaned despite herself all while relaxing into him, his warm embrace feeling at the same familiar, comforting and strangely sinful.

"That's alright, this is amazing. I just, I just missed touching you."

His lips reached hers and he captured them in a hot, messy kiss as he grabbed her hips to pull her up and down on his lap. 

She moaned into the kiss as she started moving again, hard and fast. His hand trailed up her chest to palm her tit, repeating the same motion she'd done earlier.

"You're amazing," he mumbled against her skin as he diverted his kisses from her lips to her neck and breast, sucking a taut nipple between his lips. She arched into him, her hips only stuttering against him but she still felt her toes curl as she was catapulted into another orgasm, the sensation rolling from her core to the roots of her hair, making her shiver in delight. 

"Love you so much," Fitz whispered before taking her hips and pulling her on him hard. Too blissed out to be competitive, she let him take control and held onto him as he milked every last remnant of pleasure from her body until he froze and groaned as he pulled her down one last time, releasing deep inside her. "Love you, love you, love you," he repeated as they kept moving just the tiniest bit for a moment. 

That was exactly how life was supposed to be. Feeling loved and cared for by the most wonderful man she would ever meet, and being close to him whether it was to sleep, work or for blissful ecstasy. She never wanted this to end, she--

"Marry me, Fitz."

There was a pause and a change in his panting breath before he moved back to look into her eyes. 

"Wha'?"

"Marry me?"

Her tone was more questioning this time. Not that she had any doubt despite the idea having come to her in a flash, it felt like a revelation actually, but she didn't know if it would be so evident for him. His face turned into the image of pure happiness before she really had the time to doubt herself. He nodded frantically, his body seeming to know what he wanted before his brain. 

"Absolutely," he finally replied, cupping her cheek as he pulled her in for another kiss.

After, as they lay together naked, Fitz's body providing more than enough warmth, he pushed himself up on his elbows. 

"So, are we thinking of a spring wedding? Summer seems out of the question if we don't want to look like lobsters on our pictures. Autumn could be nice too. Pretty colors but bigger chance of rain. It really is a--"

"Fitz," she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "I can't think much beyond dinner at the moment."

He laughed as he sat up properly. 

"So what did you want me to cook?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could order pizza."

He let out a teasing gasp and she rolled her eyes.

"I know it's not like me and I truly adore your cooking but I don't feel like not being close to my fiancé for so long at the moment. So unless, you want to wear me on your back like a baby koala bear, I think pizza sounds nice."

"That's tempting," he said, teasing as he pulled her on his lap. "But I also want pizza."

"Of course you do." 

"Say it again!" 

"What? Pizza?"

He laughed. 

"No, fiancé."

"Fiancé," she said, her voice raspy. "My betrothed. Future husband."

"Now, you're talking dirty," he said, nosing her neck and getting all affectionate and handsy again. She'd have to stop him soon or they'd never get to have dinner. Somehow, she wasn't surprised that Fitz would be as turned by this than by what they'd just done. He had always been a romantic. Her romantic. And now, he would be her forever. The mood changed suddenly and from his breath on her neck, for a second she was worried he was getting so overwhelmed with feelings that he started crying. But as he moved back, she realized he was in fact laughing.

"What is it?" 

"No, I-I can't. It's really lame," he replied between two fits of laughter. 

"Come on. I want to laugh too."

"You won't. And you'll change your mind about the wedding too..." 

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Fine, but you have to promise not to leave me over it." 

"Alright, I promise. If I wanted to leave you over something ridiculous, I would have when I discovered that all your sheets had animals patterns on them." 

She actually found it adorable and could already imagine that, in a not so distant future, they would be perfect for a baby.

"Okay. It's just that hum, you loved tying me up so much that you also decided to tie the knot..." 

"Ugh, Fitz!"


End file.
